A-Rise Adventure
by AnimeGrim
Summary: Follow the adventures of the 3 A-Rise members. As you get to see what happens with their daily lives behind the scenes.


**I wanted to write a story about the adventures of the 3 A-Rise members, I feel like they should have been included more. So I hope we can see them in the movie.**

 **This is also my first fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(I do not own any of the Love Live characters)**

* * *

 **Just imagine for this fanfic that A-Rise and Muse are quite close friends.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard trudging through the empty hallway, finally arriving at their clubroom. Knowing in advance about the locked door, the girl in front pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, once unlocked she placed the key back into its original place. She turned the doorknob and opened the door stepping inside; she blindly searched for the light switch on the wall to her left. Once she found them, she turned them on the light bulb flickered for a bit before showering the room with light. The room contained a black leather sofa placed in the middle of the room, in front was a small coffee table in the far corner was a spinning leather chair. At the back left hand corner was a kitchen area, it contained all the essentials a kitchen would need, there were many cupboards at the top and at the bottom (containing snacks most likely). A small mini fridge was placed on the side. At the back right where a few stairs leading to a passage with 3 doors. The door on the left was a bathroom, the middle door was a changing room and the door on the right was always remained closed, for reasons only the club members knew off. The other side of the wall looked as if it was cut off and replaced with large window screens. The club members had an amazing view outside, they could always see people going about their daily lives during the day, but now as the sun sets less people can be seen.

Yuuki Anju stretched her arms in the air, moaning a bit from the pleasure of relief. She groggily walked to the sofa and draped herself over it taking up all the space. "Ahhhh I'm so tired" she purred barring her face deeper into the sofa. "Anju! You're taking up all the space" Toudou Erena whined, Anju being fully aware of Erena's complaint didn't move a muscle. Erena knew from experience not to carry on complaining, as it would never get her anywhere. Erena instead sat on Anju's back purposely putting all her weight on her, Anju didn't really mind as she was used to it. Their leader Kira Tsubasa walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out 3 bottles of water, she walked out of their mini kitchen and into their so called living room. Tsubasa threw 2 bottles of water at Erena who caught them gracefully in both her hands."Here Anju, drink some water" Erena purposely pressed the cold bottle against Anju's neck, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Moooh! Erena, don't scare me like that" Anju said pouting."Gomen…it's just that I didn't know if you were asleep or not" Erena gave her a (tee-hee) smile placing her hand in the form of a fist on the side of her head, which she tilted a bit sticking her tongue out in a adorable like manner. Anju stared back giving her a deadpan look "Ahhh so not cute" she said unscrewing the lid of her water bottle and proceeded to take a sip."Ow!" Anju quickly regained her hold on the bottle, before she could spill any water. "What was that for Erena?" Erena who had karate chopped Anju on the head, recoiled her hand "Gomen it just happened automatically"

Tubasas who had been watching her best friends little dispute, had jumped into her favorite spinning chair. She kicked off the wall and glided towards Anju and Erena "I think our performance today was spot on, our fans loved it" she said grinning"I think it was one of the best ideas you had ever come up with, putting on a live show for everyone in UTX. I'm sure it made everyone less stressed with the exams coming up" Anju nodded with Erena's statement. "We should do another live show once the exams are over" Anju suggested "Then we better get started right away" Tubasas said excitedly fist pumping in the air.

"Uhh hum" Erena coughed getting both Anju's and Tubasas attention "We still have to study for our exams, or have you both forgotten?" she said eyeing them. "Uh..umm of course we didn't forget…right Anju" Tubasas said putting the spotlight on Anju "Y-yeah of course we're both going to study hard so we can ace our exams" Anju stated while Tubasas nodded along reassuring Erena.

"Well I'm glad that you're both taking this seriously, if we get bad grades we might have to say goodbye to A-Rise" Erena gave them a sad smile. Tubasas and Anju looked at each other, they knew that Erena loved being in A-Rise. As well as being the student council president they knew that she could always get through the day by knowing that she can, always come back to the clubroom that had her 2 best friends.

"Don't worry Erena I love being in A-Rise and I won't let someone take that away from me" Anju said giving Erena a warm smile. "That's right A-Rise is only the 3 of us, no one can ever split us up" Tubasas added flashing her a gentle grin. Erena smiled back "I know I can count on you both"

"Bzz, Bzz" all 3 members looked around in surprise "What is that?" Anju asked "Oh wait its my phone" Tubasas said pulling her phone out from her pocket "Ah its Honoka-san…she said that Muse is going out to have lunch on Saturday, and she wanted to invite us" once she finished reading she looked at both Anju and Erena. "Well should we go?" Tubasas asked "Yeah lets go, we haven't seen them in a long time" Anju said excitedly.

They both looked at Erena, she didn't seem to have anything to say which seemed really strange to both Anju and Tusbasa. "Ummm Erena is everything OK?" Anju asked "Yes why wouldn't it be?" Erena said looking at Anju then at Tubasas. "Well…..You seem kind of down" Tubasas said scratching her hair nervously "Is it because of something we said?" Anju asked, Anju slowly pushed up from the sofa making sure that Erena had slid of her back before she sat down.

Erena signed "Well this Saturday we promised to go to the new amusement park that had just opened up" she said with a sheepish smile. Tubasas and Anju face palmed themselves "We're so sorry Erena!" they both cried. "You were so looking forward to it, since you didn't have much student council work" Tubasas said looking at Erena with guilty eyes.

"Well what should we do?" Anju said eyeing the phone in Tubasas hand "Should we say that we can't make it?" Tubasas suggested looking at both Anju and Erena. "No forget about the amusement park, we can go on a different week" Erena said with determined eyes, Anju and Tubasas looked at her. "Erena are you sure?" Tubasas asked her

"Yes I'm positive" Tubasas and Anju looked at each other before they both smiled at Erena.

"My, my looks like our little Erena is growing up" Anju said giggling

"Sh-shut up" Erena said a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"Well looks like its all set, we're going to have lunch with Muse"


End file.
